KP in A Most Unusual Halloween
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Ron changes things for this Halloween. Gone is the pony costume. What is the big plan? How is Ron going to SCARE Kim Possible? Read on to find out! Review please!
1. Ron's Mysterious Halloween Plan

**KP - A Most Unusual Halloween**

**AN: **I blame Halloween and too much candy for this idea.

_**Chapter One: Ron's Mysterious Halloween Plan**_

Kim was at Bueno Nacho with Ron and sipping her soda as Ron was sitting across from her all excited while was hoping for something else.

Ron says, "I can feel it Kim! This year will be or best candy collecting year ever!" with Rufus bobbing his head up and down as he squeaks "Yep-yep!"

Kim knew that Halloween was one of Ron's favorite holidays but she was tired of going in the horse costume and she also wanted to go to the costume party Monique was going to be throwing somewhere.

Kim says, "Ron... I know that you really like Halloween and all..." before Ron says excitedly, "Like isn't the word KP! What other tradition lets us spend time together AND get rewarded with CANDY!" Rufus squeaks, "Candy!" and rubs his little pink belly with his small paws while looking very happy.

Ron says, "I already have the map of all the houses with the best candy and I just know we'll be a big hit in our costumes this year!"

Kim says, "Ron, I love spending time with you too but this year I was..." Wait, did he say costumes, as in TWO? She restarts and says, "Wait Ron, did you just say costumes? We're not going to be in the horse costume this year?"

Ron smiles and shakes his head, "No way Kim, my research has shown that the horse costume is passé' this year."

This got Kim's attention and got her wondering what could possibly be the 'hot' costume for them to wear this year. She leans forward in her seat and says, "What will our costume be this year, Ron?" Forgetting about Monique's party for a second.

Ron grins really big and says, "Oh, you're just going to love our costumes Kim! We're going to be the hit of Middleton! It wasn't easy to find but with Wade's help I was able to get some in our sizes just in time for Halloween!"

Kim raises an eyebrow before frowning, as she still had not gotten her answer so she says, "Is it another animal costume Ron?"

Ron shakes his head and says, "No way Kim! This year, even Rufus is going to be part of our costume!"

Now Kim's imagination kicked in as she tried to imagine what costumes could possibly fit all three of them. Knowing Ron, she knew that they would all match each other but she'd seen Rufus naked for so long... well, there was that one time when her look was in but that was a different thing... She had a hard time imagining something all three of them could wear so she says, "Ron, what are we going to be wearing?"

Ron says, "It is going to be a surprise Kim, but rest assured that we're going to clean up in the candy this year!" All Kim can do is just stare at her best friend and wonder what he is planning.

_(Later)_

Ron was at his computer talking to Wade and smiling, "So Wade, are you all set?" Wade looks a little uneasy but nods and says, "Yeah, but are you sure you really want to do this Ron?"

Ron nods and says, "Yeah, this will be a Halloween she'll never forget and this way she makes up for ditching me with that lie."

Wade thinks about that one before he says, "I guess so, but don't you think the costumes will be a big giveaway?"

Ron shakes his head, and says, "Nah, and besides Kim is always saying she can do anything. Well, let's see if we can put a little scare into Kim."

Wade says, "But Ron... this is Kim we're talking about. She's faced crazy villains, mutated monsters, and more. What can you possibly do to scare Kim?"

Ron just smiles and says, "I've known Kim since pre-k, so I think I know what will scare her. Just make sure that I have full control of the situation until the very end ok?"

Wade looks confused and nods, "You've got it Ron, but if things get out of hand I want to be able to abort ok?"

Ron shakes his head, "No Wade, I have to have control or Kim might see through our plans and she won't be scared."

Wade thinks for a long time on this before he says, "Ok Ron... I trust you, but please be careful ok?"

Ron grins and says, "Thanks Wade! You rock!"

_(At the Possible Residence)_

Kim is on the phone with Monique and talking about Ron's big costume surprise.

Monique says over the phone, "And you couldn't get any details out of him, girl?"

Kim paces the room in front of her bed as she answers, "No, Ron was being stubborn and made me promise not to ask him for any more details or that it would spoil the surprise."

Monique thinks for a moment before she says, "You don't suppose he's got some big plan cooking do you?"

Kim looks at the phone for a second as if that was the most absurd idea she'd ever heard of. She stops pacing for a second near her computer and says, "Monique, this is RON we're talking about! He's never been one for big plans unless it comes to filling his stomach."

Monique frowns for a second and says, "I think you're underestimating him, he has always been a good partner and distraction for you when he's crime fighting right?"

Kim resumes her pacing and says, "What does that have to do with Ron's big and mysterious plans for Halloween?"

Monique sighs and knew that Kim was very sharp about the villains she usually fought but lord help her, she could be very dense when it came to Ron. She says, "Doesn't it take some planning to be an effective distraction?"

Kim pauses in her pacing as she remembers something and then shakes her head, thinking "Nah... Ron couldn't be that good..." before she says, "Distractions are just something that comes naturally to him Monique, he doesn't always have to plan it like the way you mean."

Monique twirls a strand of hair in her finger in frustration so she decides to try a different tack. She says, "You might be right but I still think it takes some effort in planning to be your sidekick. Anyway, have you thought about what kind of costumes he's going to get?"

Kim raises her hand and rests it against her forehead as she turns and leans against the wall near the door to her bedroom before she says, "Yes and I can't for the life of me, imagine what he's going to get."

Monique gets a thought and grins a little evilly as she says, "Maybe he's going to get a wedding dress for you and a really good tux for him so you two can go as a wedding couple." She grins even more as she can imagine how Kim would be looking at that very moment before she says, "I can just see it now... the two of you going door to door and getting so much candy because the two of you will look so perfect in your costumes."

Kim went bright red as soon as Monique told her about the wedding outfits, for that was one costume that she had not even remotely considered. She thought, "No! Ron wouldn't do that... would he?" She imagined how the two of them would look in the wedding costumes and when Monique mentioned going door to door, she also imagined what the people at the door would say. She hoped that none of the people she would visit were a judge or that they might think they were out to get married.

Kim blushes even more brightly and breathes a little heavily as she tries to keep away from that thought but she fails as it comes strongly and unbiddened to her in a very visual imagination. She imagined Ron and her all dressed up and walking up a judge's house and when the judge asks Ron if he'd like to marry Kim. She leans her back against the wall even as Monique's voice is saying over and over, "Kim? Are you there? Are you ok girl?" in a very worried tone.

Kim imagines Ron saying, "Yes Sir! I would love KP!" and she closes her eyes even as the imagination fades away but the words linger in her mind, echoing until it is a tiny fragment in the back of her mind. It is around this time she hears Monique shouting through the phone, "Kim!"

Kim shakes her head to remove any fog left from the strong daydream before she says, "Um, Sorry Monique... I got distracted."

Monique suppresses a giggle as she thinks, "Yeah, you were probably thinking about marrying Ron..." She then says, "Maybe he's going to dress you two up as something from one of your adventures."

Kim says, "But Monique, we are usually in our mission clothes... There's nothing special about that."

Monique giggles and says, "Maybe not to you, but you've done a lot of good saving the world. Maybe Ron figures that you two will get more candy if you're in your most recognizable clothes."

Kim walks towards her closet where the mission clothes hang and looks at him for a few moments before she says, "I... suppose you have a point Monique. Do you really think that's what Ron is planning on?"

Monique shrugs on her end and says, "Beats me girl, but my advice is that whatever he does come up with. Just smile and go with it, and have fun because Halloween only comes once a year."

Kim smiles a little and says, "Thanks Monique, you're right. It does only come once a year and I will do my best to make sure that this year Ron has the best Halloween he's ever had."

Monique smiles on her side of the phone and says, "That's the spirit girl! Just keep that in mind when Ron comes around with the surprise costumes and the both of you will have a terrific Halloween!"

Kim says, "Thanks again Monique, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Monique says back, "Hey, what are friends for Kim? Just be sure to give me all the details of how your little Halloween outing goes when you get back ok?"

Kim smiles and says, "Sure thing Monique, bye now"

Monique says, "Bye Kim" and they both hang up at about the same time.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. There is more to come but I'd like to hear about what costume ideas you all come up with, who knows? I might even use them! Any ideas for the other KP char costumes? As for what is coming up, all I can say is that Ron's plan is one that will make Kim NEVER underestimate Ron again! (ghoulish laugh) 


	2. The Phone Calls

**KP - A Most Unusual Halloween**

**_Chapter Two: The Phone Calls_**

_(At the Stoppable Residence)_

Ron was sitting at his computer with his little naked mole rat buddy, Rufus at the keyboard.

Rufus was moving a mouse around and controlling his Tunnel Lord character in the game with Ron watching and making back-seat suggestions that Rufus knew would have spelled doom for the Tunnel Lord had he followed his orders.

Fortunately Rufus didn't and Ron didn't ever seem to notice, as he would cheer whenever Rufus did some cool thing in the game.

Ron was about to make another suggestion for the Tunnel Lord when the phone rang and he picks up the cordless phone by the computer that he usually used whenever talking to Kim.

Not a moment after he says, "Hello?" to the caller, and hoping that it was Kim does he realize that he should have looked at the Caller ID.

Monique says, "Hey Ron, I just heard. You're not going as the pony this year."

Ron is still watching Rufus play the game and half-listens to Monique, "Yeah, that's true…" he says as Rufus approaches what looks like could be trouble in the game.

Monique says, "So does that mean you're not going to go trick or treating this year? Did you finally give it up?"

Ron says, "No way! I just have bigger and better plans for this year!" He then says, "Look out Tunnel Lord! Ah!" flinching as the Tunnel Lord avoids an attack by a dragon.

Monique notices that Ron seems to be distracted and hopes that she can find out what Ron's real plans are before Ron realizes what she's up to. She says, "Really? And what kind of plans are those?"

Ron says, "Uh-uh, I'm not spilling the beans! I'm a fortress, a fortress ya hear!" And thumps his chest with his fist even though Monique can't see it.

Monique sighs and says, "Ok, so you're a fortress… but this isn't like you Ron. You're keeping a secret from your best friend you know."

Ron says, "Yeah… I know but if I spill the surprise will be ruined!" He watches Rufus and yells, "Yikes! Watch out Rufus! Get that Dragon!" and swings the phone around in one hand as if battling the creature with it before he realizes what he's doing and brings the phone back to his ear.

Monique decides to play a different tack and says, "Come on Ron, you can tell me… we're friends and I can keep a secret…" Her voice becoming more soft and secretive as if to emphasize her point.

Ron half listens to Monique and says, "Sorry buddy" to Rufus who squeaks that it is ok to him before he resumes the action in the game. Ron says to Monique, "Huh? What was that Monique?"

Monique rubs her face with a hand at a performance wasted on him. She says, "Come on Ron, can't you give me a few hints about the costume? Or your big plan? I promise not to say a word."

Ron shakes his head and says, "No way, I know what that means… that's Monique code for saying you'll tell Kim without talking somehow."

Monique looks at the phone in surprise and thinks, "How did the boy get so smart?" She says, "It is not, and if you don't spill something soon boy. I think something of yours is going to be spilled and soon."

Ron shakes his head again, forgetting that she can't see and says, "Uh-uh! I'll never talk! Even if you torture me with monkeys!" This gets a surprised squeak and a questioning glance from Rufus when he hears this.

Even Monique is surprised by this and sighs, "Ok, I know when I'm beat. But I have another question for you hon."

Ron suddenly shouts, "Yeah, you get him Rufus! Show him who is boss!" loud enough into the phone that Monique has to pull her ear away quickly for a few moments.

Monique waits a few moments before she says cautiously, "Ron?" and gets a "Heh, sorry about that Monique. Um, what was the question again?"

Monique says, "Are you and Kim planning on coming by at any point to my costume party? Maybe you guys could show me the big costume surprise then."

Ron looks blankly and says, "What? What party? You're having a costume party?"

Monique raises an eyebrow and says, "You mean Kim didn't tell you yet? I told her bring you over, pony or no pony."

Ron raises a hand to his forehead and tilts his head back as he sounds anguished, "No! Kim didn't tell me about any party! Why didn't she tell me!"

Monique wonders why Ron is acting like that, and wonders if she overstepped some boundary she didn't know about. She says, "Chill boy, I bet you that Kim was going to tell you but you sideswiped her with this costume surprise of yours."

Ron recovers quickly and says in a hopeful tone, "You really think so Monique?" and gets a "Yeah, I'm sure that's all it is. Now, are you going to come? Because the two of you are invited in case I haven't made myself clear." From Monique on the phone.

Ron switches ears and says, "Yeah, we might drop by Monique, after all your house is on my list for getting the best candy on that block." His goofy smile seems to be transmitted through the line as even Monique smiles at the way he said that.

Monique says, "Well then I'll make sure that we save some extra candy for you two when you stop by." She is surprised when Ron says, "You better save some extra for Rufus because on Halloween he's going with us!"

Monique doesn't quite know what to make of that and says, "Rufus is going trick or treating this year? Since when does he like candy?"

Ron laughs and says, "It's all going to be part of the big plan! Without him the big costume plan just wouldn't work!"

Monique is beginning to see why Kim got all worked up about the big mysterious costume plan. She was starting to want to know what he was planning big time herself! Just listening to Ron was making her wish she was there so she could pin him to the ground with a wrestling move and not budge until he gave more but alas, she was on the phone with him.

Monique says, "So Rufus is part of one of your costumes? What's he going as?"

Ron says, "Look out Rufus! The Bronze Knight is coming after you!" before he says to her, "That's going to be part of the surprise! You'll see for yourself when we drop by! Oh! Gotta go Monique! Bye!"

Ron quickly turns off the phone even as Monique shouts into the phone, "Now don't you hang up on me boy! I…click" He looks a bit nervous for a second and says, "Wow, I almost came close to telling her and that would have spoiled everything Rufus."

Monique on the other end was looking at the phone in her hand, stunned that Ron had hung up on her. It takes a few moments to sink in before she starts to get angry enough to growl, "Oooh! That boy is in so much trouble the next time I see him!"

Ron shivers for a second and thinks, "Wow! For a second I felt a cold chill…" He looks around to see what could have been the source of it before he shrugs his shoulders and shouts, "Yeah, go get him Rufus!"

Monique dials Kim's number and when Kim picks up the phone quickly she hears Kim's common line of "What's the sitch, Monique? Did you find out anything?"

Monique sighs, "Sorry Kim, he wouldn't budge an inch." Which makes Kim sigh and say, "Thanks for trying Monique, I was hoping you could get through to him where I failed."

Monique says, "I'll try again later when I see him in person Kim."

Kim says, "No, forget it Monique I think I'll just wait for his surprise no matter how tempting it may be to drag it out of him."

Monique says, "That's up to you girl, but with the way he was so secretive, I can understand why it bugs you so."

Kim says, "Thanks Monique." Then Monique says, "Hey Kim, why didn't you tell Ron about my party?"

Kim's eyes widen for a few seconds before she says, "Um, I forgot to tell him. I was going to tell him at Bueno Nacho but then he sprung that big surprise about the costume change."

Monique smiles on her end and the smile is picked up in her voice as she says, "I figured as much. You know, for a girl who says that she can do anything. You sure can let your best friend through you for a loop."

Kim walks over to her desk where there is a picture of Kim and Ron together at the prom and she says, as she traces a finger along the edge of the frame, "Yeah, I know… and even though I've known him practically my whole life, he still can find a way to surprise me."

Monique picks up on something in Kim's voice and says with a light taunt in her voice, "Oh? But I thought you two shared everything, how can he still find a way to surprise you?"

Kim smiles as she remembers the prom and slides a finger over the tux that Ron was wearing and even though she had thought he looked silly in it, she had to admit that he had never looked all the more handsome in it that night. She says, "That's just the way he is Monique… just full of wonderful surprises."

Monique raises an eyebrow as she hears Kim's voice change, becoming softer and more distance somehow. She guesses that Kim is thinking or remembering something in particular before she says, "Yeah, and sometimes not so good surprises, or have you forgotten?"

Even though Monique had meant the costume surprise mystery, Kim's mind wanders to a Christmas where Ron had taken on Drakken and Shego all by himself so that he could give Kim the perfect Christmas with her family. She also remembered how she felt when she thought she had lost him because he had tried to take on something without her there. A single tear falls from Kim's cheek and lands on the phone, creating a bit of water-static.

Monique hears the sound and the silence on the other end before she says, "Kim? Kim are you there?" It isn't until the 5th time that she calls for Kim's attention that she finally hears Kim say, "Yeah… I'm here… Look, Monique… I think I'll go now. I'll call you if I find out any more details."

Monique listens to the phone carefully and thinks she can hear something but she isn't sure what to make of it before she says, "Ok Kim… and Kim? Ron can't keep the secret if we both pressure him. Do you want to try…?"

Monique gets interrupted by Kim saying, "No, that's ok Monique. I trust Ron." She presses her ear more to the phone as she can almost swear she hears Kim whisper, "with all my heart and body."

Monique isn't quite sure what to make of what she thinks she hears before she says, "Ok Kim, I'll back off then and leave it up to you."

Kim smiles a little as she says, "Thank you Monique and I'll see you later, ok?"

Monique nods as she says, "Yeah Kim, see you later." Before she hears the click of Kim's phone hanging up on her. She thinks, "I wonder what that was all about?" as she replays the conversation in her head.

Kim picks up the picture of the two of them with such happy smiles on their faces and just stands there, looking at the happy couple looking back at her. She thinks, "Oh Ron… we've been through so much together. I couldn't imagine fighting to save the world without you."

Kim places the picture back where it belongs and wipes at her eyes for a few moments before she dives onto the bed and tucks the pillow into her arms before she lays her head down. She softly whispers into the air, "Oh Ron… whatever you're planning, please be careful…" remembering the Christmas time when she thought she'd lost Ron and realizes that even then, she had feelings for Ron but had denied them because of the thought about dating her best friend whom she had known since pre-k and who also on many, many occasions still seemed a bit like a kid when she wanted or needed more.

Kim wondered how she could have been so blind to how Ron had always been there and she wondered just how many times she had taken his being there and being so accepting of her for granted just because of something that caught her eye at the time. The mere thought of it made her sick as her mind started to answer her and she forced them away because she knew it should have been far too many times but a part of her heart also said, "Even through all of that, he was always there for you. He always forgave you, always accepted you, even when sometimes you'd go overboard. Even when you were under control of others." That's when she remembered the Moodulators and smiled as she thought of how Ron had tried to reach her when she was absolutely furious at him, and how he had finally succeeded.

She had lied to Ron back then, it had been so the drama because she'd come so close to truly hurting Ron back then and she knew that if that had happened, she would have been devastated beyond words. She didn't want to admit it back then, not even to herself, but she did care very deeply about him. Thinking back, she remembered what she said to him after Ron asked about the crush and smiled, as she knew she had meant more than just the fireworks that had gone off in the sky that night. She had remembered their kiss at the locker and the fireworks that she'd felt even then.

Kim closes her eyes slowly, still thinking about that day and their first passionate kiss that they had shared, even if it had been under the Moodulator's control. She falls asleep with a soft smile on her face and when Kim's mother walks on by with some sheets done from the laundry, she sees the smile of contented love on Kim's face. Kim's mother places a sheet on Kim before walking away with a small smile of her own.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, it looks like you won't get to find out what costumes that Ron has chosen. The ONLY other person besides Ron and myself to know is Wade. heh-heh! Good luck finding Wade and getting it out of him! I thought it would be a nice touch to show that Rufus went back playing the game after the long absence and that he had the full support of Ron, the knave. It certainly made for a more entertaining talk between him and Monique.

coolgreencat: Thanks for the cool review, I'm glad that you thought the characters were perfect.

qtpie235: Lol! Nice guess! Hmmmmm... I think I might put someone in the story in such a costume... maybe Kim, maybe someone else... you'll have to wait and see!

cl: Lol! A roach costume! Well, you'll just have to see if I use it or not! Stay tuned as Halloween approaches for our chars!

The Incredible Werekitty: As for your two guesses... I'm not going to say, simply to tease all my other readers! lol!

Ari-Griffin: Thanks for the nice review!I appreciate hearing that!

Gundum M: Good! That means you'll come back for the rest of the chapters!

userx: Thanks for the nice review! I'll try to keep up the good work!

Jimmy Carter: Kim in a Dominatrix outfit? Asks Kim: Hey would you wear such a costume for Halloween? Blushing Kim: No! (small voice) maybe for the bedroom... LOL! Anyway, I doubt Ron could get Kim to wear such a thing for the public and now just imagine what Ron and Rufus would have to wear to fit in with it! Kim: NO! Don't imagine it!


	3. Ron's Surprise

**KP - A Most Unusual Halloween**

**AN:** This isn't going to be for much longer, so I hope you've all been enjoying this story so far. :)

_**Chapter Three: Ron's Surprise**_

_(Possible Residence)_

It was the day of Halloween and no one had been able to get an answer out of Ron about what the costume was. It had bugged Kim so much that things in her life had become affected, such as her cheerleading because her focus was not all there. Even Wade was no help when she had, in a round-about way asked if he knew and he saw through it right away but even he had to tell her that he couldn't help her because of a promise to Ron.

She was waiting for Ron to show up with the nervousness and tension that she normally might feel on a date that was soon to arrive. A part of her wanted Ron to show up already so that she would finally know what the costumes were that Ron had picked out were. She paced in the living room where Jim and Tim had the TV on but they found it more amusing to watch Kim pace because they knew why. It didn't stop the two from toying with her by teasing her with lots of costume ideas that Ron might pick from Bueno Nacho costumes to Pickle costumes and when Jim had suggested a roach costume, that was the last straw for her and she ended up tying them up and gagging them in front of the TV.

Ding-Dong The moment the doorbell rang, she bolted like lightning from the living room to the front door shouting, "I've got it!" which was unnecessary because everyone knew that Kim was waiting for Ron to show up.

Kim practically ripped the door open only to see a surprised Monique standing at the door. Kim says, "Sorry Monique, I thought you were someone else."

Monique says, "I guess it is safe to say that Ron hasn't shown up yet. No ideas on what the big surprise is going to be?" She steps in the house while Kim closes he door gently behind her friend.

Kim shakes her head and says, "No, and normally isn't this secretive. He's even avoided me a few times just to avoid talking about it."

Monique says as she shakes her head, "You're letting your Kimness show girl, just relax and remember that he's due any minute and the costume surprise waiting will be over right?"

Kim takes a few deep breaths before saying, "You're right Monique, and it is just a Halloween costume. So what is it that is really bugging me?" She shrugs in a non-caring way but Monique can tell Kim is just lying to herself.

Monique points at Kim and says, "It is just bugging you because he's your best friend, and he's never been able to keep you in the dark like this or for so long about anything before."

Kim's shoulders slump and she says, "You're right, with Ron... it is usually so...waves her hands about transparent. He doesn't plan anything. He is usually like a big child wanting to tell everyone about everything."

Monique crosses her arms as she leans up against he wall and says, "And now he's done a 180 on which is confusing the heck out of you, am I right? Are you sure he's our Ron and not some robot clone?"

Kim's eyes go wide as if that thought hadn't occurred to her and she pulls out the Kimmunicator as she says, "Maybe I can have Wade check on Ron's location..." before she feels Monique hand come to rest on hers and she looks up to see Monique with a calm expression on her face.

Monique says, "Relax girl, I was just joking about Ron. I will bet he'll show up any minute now."

Kim looks like she is about to say something when the doorbell rings again Kim reminds herself not to rip the door open like she had with Monique. She manages to open the door somewhat normally even though her grip was tight on the doorknob.

Kim gives Ron a fake smile and says, "Oh, it is you Ron. It is good to see you, why don't you come on in?" She sees that Ron is holding a few large white, thick paper bags that she guesses must contain their costumes.

Ron smiles and says, "Are you ready for a Halloween you'll never forget Kim?" as he steps in and then he sees Monique standing not too far behind Kim. He says, "Hey Monique, did you come here to check out our costumes?"

Monique grins and says, "You bet I did, I wasn't going to wait until you two stop by my house to find out what the costume is that you've been teasing Kim with all this time."

Ron carries the large bags towards the stairs and says, "Well Kim, let's not have Monique wait too long. Let's go change into our costumes!" He smiles at Kim and even sounds a bit excited.

Monique pokes Kim and says, "You heard the guy, go get dressed in your costume! I can't wait to be the first one to see you in your new costume."

Kim nods and says, "Ok Ron, lets go. Don't go anywhere Monique."

Monique shakes her head and walks into the living room as she says, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere until you guys come down."

Ron and Kim both go upstairs with Ron still carrying the bags and he has the biggest, goofiest grin on his face with Kim looking uneasy as she suddenly has a bad feeling in her stomach about tonight but it wasn't anything she could put a finger to.

Ron takes one of the bags and hands it to Kim, but because it is so big she wraps her arms around it but it surprises her in how light it exactly feels and wonders what the costume is. She starts to open the bag to look in but Ron stops her by grabbing the top and says, "Uh-Uh Kim, no peeking until you're in the room. He smiles at her before he then says, "I'll go change in there and we'll meet in the hallway ok?"

Kim nods nods and says, "Ok Ron" before Ron walks off through another door. Once he is gone from sight, she walks through her own bedroom door and closes it. She walks over to her bed and places the bag down upon it and softly says, "Now let's see what the costume is you've chosen for me this year."

Ron was changing with Rufus watching as Ron says, "Tell me little buddy, what do you think? On a scale of 1 to 10, will Kim hate the costume?" After a few moments of thought, Rufus squeaks his answer of "5" and gives a smile. Ron frowns a little and says, "You're a big help buddy..." Rufus smiles and just dives hops around until he lands into one of the bags. The bag shuffles about for a little bit before suddenly the bag tears from the inside, and it slides from about his head height all the way down to the bottom of the bag before moving back up to complete the circle.

Monique was sitting on the living room couch with the remote in one hand and flipping through the channels. She wasn't really interested in what was on, but at least it gave her something to do until Kim and Ron came down. She smiled as she thought, "My life certainly has become a whole lot more fun since I met those two." She remembered all the good times she had with the two of them and she giggled at a few of those memories until she thought she heard some sort of noise coming from upstairs.

Monique thought she heard Kim's voice say, "Ron! I can't go out like this!" and then Ron's voice in return, "Why not Kim? How is it any different than wearing a cheerleading outfit?" She couldn't hear anything for a little bit and assumed that Kim was either talking more quietly or not saying anything.

Monique gets up from the sofa and shouts, "Kim! Ron! Is everything ok up there? Are you going to show me the costumes?" as she walks towards the bottom of the stairs.

Silence follows for about a minute and Monique is about the shout again when she hears Kim shout, "We're coming Monique! All three of us!"

Monique is confused before she then remembered something from Ron about him saying that Rufus was going to be in costume too.

There are footsteps heard as she hears Ron say, "You don't have to pull my arm so hard Kim..." before Kim, Ron and Rufus step into view.

Monique smiles at the sight of the three and as the three of them walk down she says, "You guys are looking good! I like your choice for costumes Ron!" She gives Ron a thumbs up while grinning.

All three reach the bottom of the stairs, joining Monique and Ron says, "See Kim? You don't have anything to worry about Kim, Monique likes the costumes."

Kim says, "Ok Ron but why this costume of all things?" as she waves her hands from just below shoulder down to her waist to emphasize the costume that she was wearing.

Ron says, "Because Kim, it was of the few costumes that you had on during our adventures in which you looked really sexy in." As soon as Ron said that he realized just what he had said he stammered and blushed.

Kim blushed from what Ron said and her blush deepened when she saw the look that Monique was giving the two of them. She realized that Monique had heard what Ron had said and it wasn't long before her whole face was scarlet red.

Monique giggled a little at Kim's red face and just smiled at the two of them. When she looked at Ron, he still looked at a loss for words as he tried to backpedal what he said but he then seemed to give up on trying to do that as a part of him seemed to notice Kim's reaction and like it. She looked down at Rufus on the ground who was dressed in his costume and he was laughing at their reaction.

Ron seemed to finally recover and say, "Um, KP... I um... would you like to go... you'd know... trick or treating?"

Kim's face was slowly returning to normal as she says, "Yes... I'd love to Ron." Her face returns to its normal color with only a slight blush remaining on her cheeks as she looks at him. A look that was not missed by anyone in the room.

Monique grins as she grabs them both by the elbows and starts to direct them towards the front door. She says as she guides them towards the door, "Now I want the two of you to show up at my party ok? I won't accept a No in this!"

Kim and Ron look at each other for a moment even as they stop before the door and Monique lets go to open the door for them. Monique says, "Well, you two better get out there before all the good candy is gone." She looks at Ron and says, "You still keep a list of the best candy places in Middleton, don't you Ron?"

Ron smiles and pulls out his list from the bag that he was going to use for holding the candy before he waves it in the air, "Yep! I am ready to get a lot of candy tonight! Boo-yah!"

Kim looks at Ron and says, "Amp it down Ron, we can't possibly get all the candy from the houses on your list and still find the time to go to Monique's party."

Ron grins and says, "That's where you're wrong Kim, if we use the scooter and the rockets on them. We'll be able to go to all the places in plenty of time!" This makes Kim look at Monique with a "Save me" look but it only makes her grin at her friend before she pushes on Kim's shoulder towards the open door.

Monique says, "Well then you two better get a move on and don't forget to show up by 10 because that's when we're going to have the contest to decide who's got the best costume before we show our final Halloween movie for the night."

Kim and Ron are standing outside on Kim's porch before Ron turns a little and says, "What's the Halloween movie, Monique?"

Monique grins in a wicked way and says, "It is called, Fear Quest" which is a title that Kim doesn't recognize but Ron does and he smiles as he says "Really? Boo-Yah! I've heard that movie rocks!"

Monique says, "Well then you two better get your trick or treating done early so you can come and join us in time for the movie."

Ron looks excited and he says, "Come on KP! We've got candy to collect and an awesome movie to watch!"

Kim looks at Monique with eyes that say, "Thanks Monique" in a kind of sarcastic way with Monique's eyes saying "You're welcome" in return.

Kim starts to follow Ron who has a big goofy smile on his face as he looks happy with the situation. She glances back at Monique who just stands there at the door and gives a little wave while smiling at Kim.

Kim turns back and catches up to Ron, walking alongside him. As she does so, she looks over their costumes and has time to think about it some. She thinks, "Ron really got the measurements right, this costume fits me perfectly. I guess since we've best friends for as long as we have, he'd know my measurements..." At the end of the thought, she blushes a little and when Ron looks at Kim he says, "Hey KP, are you all right? You look a little red."

Kim turns the cheek and says, "I'm ok Ron, just a little excited about the trick or treating." Ron smiles and hooks her arm in his as he says, "Boo-yah! This is going to be a Halloween we'll never forget Kim!"

The two of them walk up to their first house on Ron's list and into the beginning of a very unforgetable Halloween.

* * *

**AN:**Well everyone, I know you were all hoping to find out what the costumes were going to be in this chapter. While a few of you super detectives probably already know, the rest of you will have to wait until chapter 4. It won't be a long wait too since I plan to post the FINAL chapter of this story by Halloween! Please keep your eyes open for further updates!

qtpie235: Wade says sorry, he can't tell because of a promise to Ron.Oh, and he is flattered that you liked him on the show. He hopes to send you a virtual thank you card when this story is over. I doubt he'll get to it though.

warprince2000: I'll be updating faster now as the Halloween event approaches. So keep an eye out for them!

Harufu: You bet it'll be a surprise (as much as I can have it with the super-sleuths around, lol) but hopefully my zigs and zags will work. Keep watching for further updates!

Gundum M: I hope you're back again and will continue to read my story.

Jessica: I'm glad that you enjoy my story so far. As for your guess, you'll just have to watch and find out like the rest of the world. Thanks for the compliment about my writing.

strider17: Hmmms, did you buy your crystal ball or are you looking into a marble? Either way, you should look elsewhere for your answers because as the writer I can change the future of the story. Still, I've already done a Kim and Ron wedding story so go ahead and read that one until I get around to doing another wedding for the KP characters.

As for the rest of the readers who didn't do a review, thank you for taking the time to read my story and all the replies!


	4. Oh No!

**KP - A Most Unusual Halloween**

**AN:** This isn't going to be for much longer, so I hope you've all been enjoying this story so far. :)

_**Chapter Four: Oh No!**_

Kim and Ron walk up a very old house on the edge of town, and it wasn't one that Kim was familiar with but then she couldn't be expected to know every home in Middleton could she?

Kim walks up with Ron on her right side and says, "Are you sure about this Ron? It doesn't look like anyone even lives here."

Ron smiles and nods, "Trust me KP, I heard that a new couple just moved in here and that they are very generous with their candy on Halloween. They're a couple that just loves to restore creepy old places like this and then sell them for a big profit."

Kim just stares at Ron and thinks, "If you put as much energy into your schoolwork as you did into finding the best houses for Halloween, then you'd be a honor student Ron." Her thoughts were interrupted when Ron pressed the doorbell and played the Adams theme song for a few moments, which gave Kim the chills.

There is no response to the door right away and Kim says, "Well, I guess there is no one home. Let's go Ron." about ten seconds after the doorbell was rung.

Ron shakes his head and says, "Give it a minute Kim, they might be old and slow in getting to the door. Do you remember Mrs. Blaster?"

Kim sighs softly and nods as she remembers how the old woman of like 85-something took a long time and because of that, lots of kids would run out of patience with her and leave before getting any candy. Those who stayed would remember her as the lady who always rewarded patience with a huge handful of candy while others would not even take the time to get the candy from such a slow person.

Ron shakes his bag to emphasize the amount of candy that they'd already scored that night and it was a heavy sound with a bag that was bulging at the sides. He smiles at Kim and says, "I think this night has been our best haul yet!" before he lets the bag settle beside his leg.

Kim nods as her hands were hurting a little from her own heavy bag and says, "You're right Ron, you are the master of collecting Halloween candy in all of Middleton."

The porch light comes on suddenly and they both turn towards the door with Kim closest to the doorknob. The black curtain pulls back and since the room inside is dark as well, they can't see who it is but for some reason Kim's sense was telling her to get out of there.

Kim glances at Ron who holds up his heavy bag and says, "Trick or Treat!" She worries that they might be getting into trouble, but a part of her reminds herself that she is Kim Possible and that there isn't anything she can't handle but she stays on guard nonetheless.

The door slowly opens and an old woman's voice is heard, "Ah, looks like we have some trick or treaters tonight. You two are brave ones to approach a old house like this on a this night." The hairs on Kim's neck begin to stand up at the hidden meaning that is being picked up from the woman's words. Ron of course was oblivious to her words or that he was taking it in as the Halloween thing.

The old woman couldn't be scene at all since the inside was dark and the door was still only marginally opened. Just enough to allow the old woman's voice to be heard and still keep her in the shadows.

The old woman says, "I think you two deserve something special..." which makes Ron hold out his bag even more in anticipation of the huge handful of candy that he hoped to get. The old woman finishes by saying, "Yes... a very special treat."

Kim had been staring at the small dark opening for the entire time, trying to peer into the darkness to see what she looked like when she thought she saw a sinister pair of red lights sudden appear and just as she is able to shout, "Look out Ron!" the door suddenly swings wide and a pair of mechanical hands grab at Kim, dragging her in.

Kim hears Ron yell "KP!" just before she is drawn into the darkness and the last thing she remembers before she feels something bump her head is the sight of a pair of mechanical hands like the ones that had grabbed her going after Ron and that he wasn't budging an inch. A part of her was thinking "Run Ron! Don't let them get you too!" while another part of her was thinking in a smaller voice, "Don't leave me Ron! Save me!" and that smaller voice knew that Ron was not going to leave her side, even if it meant capture, at least they'd be together which touched her more than she'd ever let Ron know.

_(Later)_

Kim slowly opens her eyes and rubs the back of her head and softly moans from the small, yet painful bump that was back there. She then opens her eyes quickly as she realizes that she could move once again! She looks to her right out of habit and there, looking quite peaceful with his eyes closed, was Ron.

Kim was still in her sprite kin costume and not looking any the worse for wear after having been grabbed by those mechanical arms. She moves over towards Ron and just as she touches him, he comes to and opens his eyes.

Kim says, "Ron, are you ok?" Her eyes show a bit of worry in them and waits for his answer.

Ron says, "Yeah, I'm ok KP. Are you all right? The last thing I saw before getting grabbed was you hitting your head."

Kim rubs the back of her head a little and says, "Yeah, and it looks like the same thing happened to you." She reaches out as if to find where the bump on Ron's head would be but he moves away from her hand and says, "Where are we Kim? This doesn't look like the house we were just standing outside of a minute ago."

Kim looks around and sees that they appear to be outdoors somewhere but she didn't recognize it. She looks up at the sky and all that she can see are some very dark clouds. With the sky as dark as it was she couldn't even tell what time it was though she figured that it was still night since it hadn't felt like she had been out for very long. After a few moments she looks at Ron and says, "I don't know where we are Ron, it doesn't look like any place I've been to before."

Ron looked at Kim and says, "What do you suppose happened to that old lady?" before she turns towards him and says, "Ron, I don't think there was any old lady. I think this was all a trap!"

Ron looks around and says, "Hey! Where's the candy?" He looks around some more harder, getting up to look around the tree even as Kim stands up and says, "Ron! I hardly think this is the time to worry about our candy!"

Ron stops where he is and turns to face Kim as he says, "Kim! I worked really hard all night to collect that candy and now some old lady is probably eating it all up!" He crosses his arms in a pout, "Man, this is so unfair."

Kim sighs and thinks that Ron is over reacting as usual and that he's completely missing the important thing. The fact that they were both stranded somewhere unknown to them in nothing but their costumes and since she was wearing a Sprite kin costume and Ron was wearing his Knave costume, they didn't exactly have a whole lot of things to keep them warm in the night forest.

Kim blushed a little as she recalled her survival training and recalled how one of the ways to keep warm in such conditions was to share body heat. She wondered for a moment if Ron would object and figured that if it came down to their survival, then he would do it without hesitation.

Kim starts to look around, looking for some wood to create a campfire but there wasn't any on the ground any bigger than twigs and the branches were all much too high for her to jump and grab. She didn't think her costume would withstand climbing up the rough bark of the tree like normal clothes would have been able to and she didn't want to start running around in nothing, even if it was only Ron because she knew he'd be trying not to look the entire time like the gentleman and good friend he was.

Ron says, "Hey KP, lets get going. I want to go back to that house and get my candy back!" He uncrosses his arms and starts to walk in a direction.

Kim doesn't know which way to go and she didn't have her Kimmunicator with her since she had no pockets in her costume or she would have asked Wade, so she just starts to walk along with Ron. She wondered when anyone would start looking for the two of them. She figured that her parents would start to worry when she didn't show up for her curfew but they also knew that she'd be with Ron she could add another extra hour before they'd start to worry, maybe sooner if Wade tried to contact her on the Kimmunicator that she left at home.

After about an hour of traveling through the forest it seems that they are coming to the edge of the forest where they can see the forest thinning out and opening to some spacious land. Once they reached the end of the forest they could see that the sky was still in a dark cloudy state and what little light there was coming from what appeared to be a castle coming from one of the hills only a half-hour's travel by foot.

Kim had to wonder now, just where on Earth were they? It looked somewhat like a castle from overseas but if that was the case, then Kim and Ron had been out for far longer than she thought unless magic was involved.

Ron surprised her by saying, "Come on KP, the sooner we get to that castle, the sooner we can get home!" Her surprise was short lived though when Ron added, "And then we're going to get our candy back from that old lady!"

The two walk towards the castle for some time and when they stand before the castle with its drawbridge up, Ron says, "What a big castle huh Rufus?" When there is no response, Ron looks down and says, "Rufus? Buddy?" But the silence continues and Ron then starts to pat himself and finds no sign of Rufus before he says, "I forgot! This costume doesn't have any pockets!"

Kim is concerned too as she had come to really like the little naked mole rat as well. She walks up and says, "Maybe Rufus didn't get grabbed at the house with us because he was so small... he could be trying to get help to us as we speak."

Ron looks at Kim and says, "You really think so, Kim?" He feels Kim putting a hand on his shoulder as she gives him a comforting smile and says, "Yes, I really do. I bet you that Rufus misses you as much as you miss him. We'll see him again as soon as we get home."

Ron nods and puts on a serious face for a few moments as he says, "Then let's get into this castle so that whoever's in it can help us."

Kim can understand Ron's attitude as she silently thinks about how Rufus was probably captured at the house as well but that the old lady didn't deem it worth her trouble to send Rufus along with them or that Rufus was hurt. That last part she didn't want to think about as it made her sad and the last thing he wanted to do was make Ron any more upset than he already was.

Kim looks up at the castle and says, "Now to get into a castle with the drawbridge up and a big moat." She looks the castle over from every point and wishes that she had at least some of Wade's gadgets to be able to climb the wall but she also remembered how flimsy her dress was and didn't want to be naked by the time she climbed to the top.

Ron cups his mouth and shouts, "Hey! You in the castle! Open Sesame!"

Kim puts her hands on her hips and says, "Ron, I don't think that's really..." before she is cut off as the castle's drawbridge starts to lower slowly until it comes to a rest right at their feet.

Kim looks surprised while Ron looks a bit smug and he says, "See KP? Sometimes all you have to do is ask and they'll let you in."

Kim frowns and says, "Come Ron, let's go in." She starts to walk forward while Ron is still smiling as he starts to fall into step along with her.

They walk into the castle, which seems surprisingly quiet for such a well-lit castle and this makes Kim a bit nervous as she wonders where everyone is. The castle it lit with a lot of torches burning everywhere, creating a lot of light for the entire place. There is so much light that it seems to create the illusion of dancing flames on the clouds above it that threaten rain but had yet to drop so much as a single raindrop.

Kim was under no illusions that it could start to rain hard any moment and she did not enjoy that thought because how her costume wasn't exactly meant to handle a hard downpour and when she really thought about it, neither was Ron's probably. She blushed for a moment as she thought about how the two of them would look all soaked from the hard rain.

The two of them walk into the courtyard and since they'd both been in castles similar to the one they were in, they knew where to head. When they both reach the relative safety of the inside they look around and still don't see anyone.

Ron says, "This is way creepy Kim. Where is everyone?" Kim was wondering the same thing and says, "I don't know Ron, but the castle was lit-up so someone must be home. Let's continue walking, we should find someone." She silently adds, "I hope." as the hairs on the back of her neck had been standing on end ever since the beginning of this adventure.

After a few minutes of exploring they see a flash of lightning and a loud, almost deafening boom immediately following which meant that the lightning had been very, very close. They move towards one of the windows and see that it raining very hard and the rain was so intense that it was putting out all the torches in the courtyard, one by one until it left the courtyard in total darkness.

Ron steps back and says, "Just when you thought this place couldn't get any worse, it has to start raining too." He leans against the wall where an elegant looking tapestry was hanging and the wall underneath it gives way, causing him to cry out as he loses his balance and falls through and into secret opening that is sloped downward.

Kim cries out, "Ron!" as she makes a grab at his flailing hand and misses as he becomes engulfed in the tapestry as he had apparently tried to grab at it with his hand on it but all that he ends up doing is ripping it off the wall.

Ron falls down the stairs and goes down a few steps before apparently hitting a switch or trigger somewhere along the line that causes the stairs to turn into a slide, causing him to slide down very quickly out of Kim's sight and yelling the whole time.

Kim dashes to the opening and yells "RON!" A moment after he disappears she frowns and looks around for a second, grabbing another tapestry which was the only nearby thing available before she dives forward as she uses it as a slide to protect her bare body parts and discovers as she is sliding down that her wings are actually useful enough to help direct her around the corners.

The moment that Ron's yelling stopped, she became concerned because even with all the control she had, she knew that Ron had no control and was probably pretty bruised from hitting the walls as he would have gone around the sloping corners, but the speed at which she was traveling at was even more worrisome.

Kim slides down into a room with only two torches for lighting and even they were just barely casting enough light for her to see. Still, she assume that Ron must be ok because she didn't see him in the tapestry until her hand pulled back after finding something sticky in it. She moves closer to one of the torches as she looks for an opening and gasps as she sees blood on her fingers.

Kim softly says, "It is ok Kim... it probably happened when he hit one of the corners. He's ok..." She tightens her hand with the blood still on her fingers and adds, "He's got to be." She thinks, "Where are you Ron? It isn't like you to wander off if you know I'm coming."

Kim kneels down as she notices something in the light and it looks like something had been dragged, and her eyes widen for a second as she realizes that Ron didn't get up and walk away, but he'd been dragged away and since she didn't see any signs of a struggle she had to assume he was knocked out.

Kim follows the trail to a wall and frowns, "No one takes my Ron! This is personal!" She starts to explore the wall, looking for a way in so she can rescue Ron. She eventually presses on the right stone which makes the wall slowly open up before her and she walks cautiously through it. She sees that there are a few torches lit up that are spaced enough apart that if she were with Ron, he'd say that the corridor looked very spooky and she would have agreed with him.

Kim's heart aches a little as she hopes that Ron is ok and misses having him around her in situations like this. She needed him to ground her and keep her focused in situations like this with his silliness.

Kim walks through the corridor a little quickly, wanting to catch up to whoever took Ron but she couldn't go too fast because of the poor lighting or she might trigger a trap or run into the wall and hurt herself. She wanted to be at her best to help Ron, she knew that he would do the same for her.

Kim reaches the end of the corridor and finds that the exit is closed. So she begins to search for the trigger before she can hear voices that are very muffled coming through. She pauses and presses her ear to the wall, hoping to be able to catch what they were saying but only when the voices on the other side got loud enough could she catch any of it.

Kim thinks that the voice must be moving about because she hears, "Intruder" and "Dealing" and "You" with the last word sounding very sinister. She tries to hear more but the voices get very soft and she can't hear any more stuff until suddenly there is a very loud yell of pain that could have only come from Ron!

* * *

**AN: **What a quick chapter writing huh? Well Halloween IS coming up soon so that is why I'm rushing chapters here. Doesn't look good for Ron does it? Well before you rush judgement, keep in mind that this is a Halloween story. There, I've said my piece.

The Incredible Werekitty: Well, as you and the others now know by now what Kim and Ron's costume is. I thought about the ones everyone suggested a number of times and believe me, they were ALL good ones. :) I've actually thought about writing a KP story that involves the FF world... I wonder if I should tho.

Armorblade: All those who guessed Spritekin, give yourselves a pat because you were right:)

Jessica: Did anyone untie the tweebs... hmms That's a good question for later. grins Either Monique did it before she left or they were still tied up by the time everyone got home... lol which do you think is more likely?

John Chubb: Well, you guessed right about the costume but no, she isn't going to shrink... though I had considered it.

Ace Ian Combat: Who said Wade didn't get the measurements from Ron? lol! I'm sure both Ron and Wade know Kim's measurements pretty well by this point as they probably get stuff for her all the time.

Warprince2000: Was this fast enough of an update? 7 whole pages long too:) Tops my usual 6 page limit, lol!

ajap2003: Nah, I'll just let you read it along with everyone else here. :)

Gundum M: Really now? Now that you've read this chapter, were you right?

IncrediRaider8: Thanks for the nice review, it seems like it was a guess for either FF or the Spritkin outfit by everyone... I'm glad to see such creative guesses:)

doh: Nice guess, but maybe I'll write a FF story with all 3 in costume... if I get enough support for that idea.

Emerald Dark Knight: ROFL! I liked your ideas! Kim as Shego, Ron as Drakken, and Rufus as Commodore Puddles! I wonder how the real Drakken, Shego and CP would feel about their arch-foes dressing up as them for Halloween! LOL! Now that might be a good idea for a Halloween sequel!

qtpie235: Hey, I'm not pure evil! It isn't like I used the cap or anything to turn evil! Wade is still your friend, but he's also good friends with Kim and Ron after all.


	5. Kim can't do anything

**KP - A Most Unusual Halloween**

**AN:** This isn't going to be for much longer, so I hope you've all been enjoying this story so far. :)

_**Chapter Five: Kim can't do anything**_

After the sudden silence that followed Ron's loud and anguished yell. She had cried out Ron's name for it was a yell of pain that struck Kim to the heart in fear for his well being. She starts to pound against the wall with her fists, trying to break through but it doesn't yield to her punches or any of her kicks that she tries next.

Kim yells, "Ron! Answer me! Are you all right?" For a long couple of heartbeats all Kim hears is complete silence. Not even the voice that she heard talking to Ron was saying anything. She strains her ear against the wall and thinks she heard a low groan followed by the words, "KP" which told her that he was still alive but she did not like the groan.

Kim shouts, "Whoever's out there better let me through to help Ron or I promise you I'll make you regret hurting him!"

Silence follows for another few moments before the voice she heard before came very loudly through the wall and she knew that the person was just on the other side, probably very close. The voice, still muffled through the wall says, "If you can get to your friend, I will give you a gift. I will help your friend with his wounds..." and then it laughs and it starts to grow softer which told her that the person was moving away.

Kim yells as loudly as she can, "Ron! Are you still there?" Hoping that the person didn't take her friend with them. She strains against the wall and listens before she hears another groan but nothing beyond that.

Kim steps back from the wall, biting her lower lip in thought. Her mind was racing and her heart was beating hard, for she knew she had to get to Ron and right away! Kim frowns as she looks around the corridor that she was in and all that she could see was a torch and the stones that made up the corridor. She knew that there must be some way for the door to be opened or the mysterious person couldn't have dragged Ron through it but she had yet to find the button or lever that would let her through.

Tears fall from her eyes to her cheeks as she thinks of Ron so injured, bleeding and who knows what else. It was agonizing for her that it was all probably just happening a few feet from the door that she couldn't get through. She curls up her hands into tight fists as she made up her mind not to let her oldest and dearest friend down. She **would** get through that door.

Kim yells as she starts to push the door with all her strength, hoping that it would be enough to move the door. To her surprise and pleasure, it gives a little under her pushing. This gives her confidence and strength that her plan to push the door open would work.

Using her strong legs developed from years of cheerleading and fighting bad guys around the world, she pushes along with her arms as she tries not to think of how Ron might be hurting. She closes her eyes to focus on the pushing of the slowly giving door before her and images of her friend Ron laughing, smiling, joking with her.

All the times that he'd been there for her when she needed him from the time she locked braces to camp Wannaweep to all her adventures together fighting the bad guys floated before her closed eyes and yet she could not open them as every imagine seemed to give her more and more strength, allowing her to push the door more harder and making the door slide open more quickly.

Before she knew it, the door was slowing down again before it came to a stop with it fully open and she opens her eyes. The moment she opened her eyes she wished she could close them and see everything that she'd been seeing before but she knew if she did, this time she would only see the image she'd seen when she saw him.

Ron was laying with his back against a old fashioned table and his eyes were closed. His blond hair was more of a mess than usual with blood coming from somewhere under the mess and it had run down his face as his head was tilted forward with his face looking very pale. His costume had a hole in the front with more blood leaking from it and one of Ron's hand was covered in the blood as he had apparently placed his hand over the bloody hole in his chest.

Kim felt the blood drain from her own face as she saw how Ron looked and blinked back her tears for a second before she overcomes her shock at seeing her friend like that and bolts forward to quickly join her best friend by his side.

Kim weakly says, "Ron... " Before she puts her hand on his shoulders and says in a louder voice, "Ron! I'm here! It is me! Kim!" She shakes his shoulders before she stops and thinks that the shaking probably wasn't helping. She reaches a hand down to the hole in his shirt and touches it with two of her fingers, trying to draw back the costume shirt so she could look at his wound.

Ron hears Kim and groans softly as she touches his chest wound, which causes her to jerk, her fingers back quickly and look at his face. He slowly opens his eyes and weakly says, "H-hey KP... You..._NGhhhh _made it..."

Kim says, "Ron... you shouldn't talk. Save your strength." But Ron shakes his head and says, "S-Sorry KP... I let you down..." and then raises his bloody hand up to try to grab at his chest as he groans softly.

Kim grabs at his hand and holds it, looking into his eyes she says, "You didn't let me down..." Tears come down her cheeks as she says, "I am the one who let you down... you got hurt because of me."

Ron says, "D-d-don't KP... I know you _Ughhh..._ did everything... you could. That is who _Nnnngh_ you are. Don't change because of... me. The world needs... you"

Kim's tears are still flowing as she moves her hand that doesn't have Ron's blood on it up to his pale face and says, "Ron... I couldn't save the world without you." After a long pause she looks at Ron in the eyes and adds, "You are why I save the world."

Ron looks at Kim in a very touched way and raises his free hand up, and it too is covered with his blood on it and says as he touches her face with his fingers leaving a thin trail of his blood on her tear-stained cheeks which causes the blood to flow down to her chin, "I know... and I worked to save you. _OOhhh gods_ You are my world Kim... I couldn't let any harm... come to you bec-cause of me." With those last words he closed his eyes and laid his head back against the table while Kim tightens her grip on Ron's hand that is still in hers.

Kim says, "R-Ron?" and when she gets no response she cries out, "No! Ron! You've got to stay! I can't lose you!" She brings his bloody hand still in hers up to rub her cheek as she says, "Please Ron, wake up! Wake up!"

Kim didn't know what to do for once in her life. She had always been so in charge, so sure that she could handle anything and do anything. But now she was faced with watching her best friend and someone she loved dearly fading away from her. She hated to admit it, but she had never been more scared of anything in her life. The thought of losing Ron to something she never even got a chance to face was more terrifying than losing her own life.

Suddenly Kim hears sound soft chuckling and she turns her head towards the direction and in the shadows of the doorway was obviously a figure. The only part of the mysterious figure was a woman's hand as it pointed at the two of them. The figure in shadows says, "I see you reached your friend. For that I shall give you the gift of help that I promised."

The figure starts to laugh again just as Kim jumps to her feet and says, "If you can help Ron, then do it now! Please!" With the last word, there is a very strong sense of urgency and fear in her voice.

The mysterious woman says, "Very well, I shall... and remember this, the gift I give to you on this Halloween night is one that you shall forever keep to your heart. That is both my trick and my treat to you both."

Kim says loudly, "What are you talking about?" as she knows that every second wasted is a second that Ron slipped further away from her and any possible help.

The mysterious woman cackled and says, "You'll know, I have the utmost confidence in you Kim Possible." The only visible part of her, which was her hand raises and points at Kim before she says, "Remember that your friendship together is strong enough to change the world..." Suddenly a bright light erupts from her fingers and it seems to have force as it knocks into Kim and sends her flying backwards hard enough to hit her head where she'd hit it before and knocking her out.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry that this chapter is so short but I want to wrap this story up by Halloween. As you can see Ron was seriously hurt and Kim can't seem to help him in any way. Now that Kim's been knocked out, is this curtains for Ron?

Harufu: Well, as you can see it wasn't either of those costumes. I hope you like where it is going as I tend to wrap this up before Halloween!

Gundum M: Ron and Kim are wearing Everlot costumes, though the villain costumes were a good guess.

The Incredible Werekitty: Yep, it was!

doh: Thanks!

kDanthe: Thanks, and I hope you will like the ending too!

warprince2000: You just got your wish, another update! (In Rufus's voice: Yay-hay!)

SM: Thanks! I am glad you think it is spooky!

qtpie235: Oh, you know Ron... he always loses focus on the most important thing unless it involves Kim's welfare.

Ace Ian Combat: Thanks! I'm glad that you like my story so far!

John Chubb: Hey, you know Halloween... it is full of scary surprises and mystery! Just wait until you see what I have planned next!

Anonymous: Where were they? Well, that's something you'll find out later. (big grin)

Devinel: Sorry about that. I am only human and I do goof up sometimes. We can't all be perfect like KP. lol!

To everyone else who read this... Thanks for reading this story! I assure you that it isn't over for Kim and Ron until Halloween is over!


	6. Halloween

**KP - A Most Unusual Halloween**

**AN:** Well, here it is... the FINAL chapter!

_**Chapter Six: Halloween**_

Kim slowly opens her eyes until the thought of Ron's condition at the castle makes her eyes fly open with such suddenness that it scares Rufus who had been standing on her chest. She says, "Rufus! Rufus? Where's Ron?" She sits up a little quickly which makes Rufus fly off and land by her feet.

Rufus is not happy and he makes an angry chattering noise while waving his tiny little fist as if saying "Hey! What is the big idea?" but is surprised to find that Kim is ignoring him with a worried look in her eyes.

Kim notices that they are back outside the house only this time she is laying down on one of those swing-bench things. She also sees that their bags of candy are with them as well at her but she doesn't see Ron right away and that worries her as the memories of the castle, and his grave injuries came flooding to her mind. She abashes herself for the use of 'grave' as she gets up, which makes the swing noisily creak and squeak very loudly.

She is still ignoring Rufus's angry squeaks as she starts to take a few steps towards the door when she hears a very recognizable groan coming from the yard where the grass was very tall and wild. She turns towards the sound and walks up to where the very old wooden rail creaks under her weight as she leans slightly against it.

Kim hesitantly says, "Ron?" and then her heart leaps as she hears Ron say, "I'm here KP" She smiles with tears forming in her eyes but not quite running down her cheeks as she sees him sitting up with his messy yellow hair standing out amongst the tall grass that was as high as his nose when he was sitting up.

Kim rushes towards the steps and scoops up Rufus in one quick motion with her right hand, transferring him over to her left as she grabs the support beam for the porch. She uses it to quickly turn and she leaps over the steps with Rufus squealing from the rough treatment.

Ron is rubbing his head and says, "Hey KP, did I just..." His sentence is cut short as he is tackled by Kim with her arms around his neck. He falls backwards to land onto the grass with his breath being knocked out of him.

Ron opens his eyes to see a worried, yet happy Kim staring down at him and she is running he hands over his head and chest rather quickly.

Ron starts to giggle as she rubs at his chest and says, "Hey, that tickles! Stop that Kim!" He feels her hands stopping. He looks at Kim whose eyes look right at him with that worry showing in her eyes and seem to be asking if he was really ok. He looks down at his shirt and sees that there **is** a hole in his shirt. The same hole that had two of Kim's fingers through it but surprisingly there was no pain.

Ron moves his hands to his shirt and says in awe, "That... that really happened didn't it Kim? I almost..." He trails off there, as he looks back at Kim and she nods before she says, "Yes, but the woman said it was both a trick and a treat for us."

Ron says, "What did she mean by that Kim?" He rubs his hand over his head and searches for where he'd been hurt when he fell down the slide.

Kim says, "I'm not totally sure about that myself Ron, but I think it has to do with our friendship somehow."

Ron says, "Our friendship? What do you mean?" as he lowers his hands down to run over his shirt and wiggling two fingers through his knave's shirt that had a hole in it.

Kim says, "I don't know Ron but she seemed to think our friendship could change the world." This makes Ron let go of the hole in his shirt and look at Kim questioningly. They stare at each other for a little while until Rufus squeaks and Ron looks towards the squeak in the grass as he says, "Rufus? Where are you buddy?"

Ron finds Rufus in the wild grass and he squeak-talks to Ron who seems to understand what he is telling him. Ron and Kim watch as Rufus even jumps up and down and points at the house.

Ron looks at the house and says, "Hey! The candy is still there! Boo-yah!" He hops up to his feet and runs towards the house while Kim is watching from the grass, not even standing but just kneeling.

Kim thinks, "I'm glad Ron is all right, he really had me scared that I was going to lose him back at that castle." She wipes the last remnant of a tear from one of her eyes and figures that she'd done enough crying for one night. She stands up and starts to walk towards Ron when he shouts from where Kim had been laying when she woke up.

Ron shouts, "Boo and Yeah! Kim! We got a lot of candy! That old lady must have decided to give us treats for that trick she played on us!" Ron picks up both heavy bags of candy and runs down the steps where Kim was at the foot of and holds out her bag.

Ron smiles at Kim and says, "Hey Kim, why don't go to Monique's party? I bet they're going to start that movie soon!"

Kim takes her heavy bag of candy and nods, "Sure Ron" even though she didn't really feel like going after a night of fright that she just had with the castle and everything but at the same time she didn't want to disappoint Monique for not showing up or hurt Ron's feelings because she wasn't up for a movie.

The two of them walk away from the house with their heavy bags of candy and they make good progress until Ron says, "Hey Kim, do you mind if we stop at my house and drop off the candy first? I don't want anyone to steal our candy at Monique's party."

Kim nods as she says, "Sure Ron" and was glad because Ron's house was closer to Monique's than her own was. She would be happy to put down the heavy bags of candy and she knew that she wouldn't be able to eat as much as Ron would, even though Ron would eat as many as he could and make himself sick like he did every year.

Even though she would share all her candy with her family except for a few candy bars that she planned to keep for herself. She planned to give the tweebs the most of her candy as a way of apologizing for tying them up earlier. She hoped that Monique had untied them before she left or she would never hear the end of it from the tweebs.

After some time of walking, they see Ron's house coming into view. After the castle scare Kim was glad to see a friendly place. What she failed to notice was someone peeking from Ron's house because Ron had asked her what she was going to do with her candy.

They walk up to the front of the house and then Ron stops before the door to turn towards her. Kim stops alongside him and turns to face him before she says, "What is it Ron?" Ron looks at her and says, "Hey Kim, um... I wanted to ask you something... about that castle thing."

Kim tightens her grip on the bag of candy in her hand and says, "Yes Ron?" Hoping that he was not going to ask what she didn't want to answer.

Ron says, "When I was... you know, hurt and all. I think we both said some stuff..." He looks a bit nervous even as the curtain by the door opens for a moment. He continues to say, "Did you mean it? What you said about saving the world?"

Kim looks at her friend in the eyes before she looks down, letting her eyes slowly take in Ron in his Knave costume from Everlot. She had to admit to herself that Ron been able to do more than she was able to in the game. She had been unable to help her friend in any kind of way at the castle, except to be there for him.

She was glad that it had not turned out to be his final moments like she had feared. Her eyes pause when she sees the hole in his knave outfit, which was all that remained from their experience since every sign of his injuries, including the blood had seemed to magically disappear.

Kim's eyes continue on up until her eyes meet his and she says, "Yes... Ron, I wouldn't lie to you during that kind of moment." She takes a breath and slowly exhales some of it before she says, "I meant every word."

Ron says, "KP... Thank you." His eyes showed how touched he was and neither one could move or say anything for a few moments.

Rufus, who is still in his knight's costume that Wade had made specially for him with a sword and all starts to tug at Ron's pant leg and points at the door with his sword tip as if reminding him that they still have something to do. Rufus then sheaths his sword before he crawls up and dives into his own bag of candy that Ron had been carrying for him.

Ron clears his throat and looks hesitant before he says, "Ahem, I guess we better go in KP. If we still want to make Monique's party on time." He steps back to let Kim open the door since he was holding two bags of candy and she was only holding hers which left her with a free hand.

Kim opens the door and saw that it was dark which she knew to expect since his parents were at a costume party of their own. As soon as the door is fully open she turns her head to say, "Come on Ron..." which was cut off as something suddenly leaps out of the darkness and knocks her onto her back!

Kim tries to push whatever it is off of her but finds that there are too many... somethings grabbing at her. With Ron's porch light off, it was too dark for her to completely make out what the dog-sized thing was that was on top of her but she knew Ron didn't have a dog because of his father's allergies.

Suddenly the porch light comes on and Kim can see what it is that is on top of her. She lets out a scream so loud that the entire neighborhood heard it and it frightened more than just a few of the young trick or treaters who thought her scream had been that of a ghost.

Kim started to hear laughing as Ron says, "Hey Kim! It is just Roachie! You remember him don't you?"

Kim remembered him all right, and she still was very afraid of big bugs as she was back when they had first encountered the cockroach. She tried harder to push Roachie off of her and struggled as she tried to avoid Roachie's licking of her face and with his breath, she was quickly reaching hurl factor.

Ron pulls out a camera and turns off the flash since the porch was bright enough before he snaps a few quick pictures with the digital camera that Wade had provided him. He then gets down on a knee and speaks in bug-talk to Roachie who seems to understand him and hop off of a grateful Kim.

Ron says in his normal tongue, "Hey Roachie, good to see you boy! Did you have fun guarding the house?" To which Roachie nods eagerly and then nuzzles Ron's hand that had been petting him when he got off of Kim.

Roachie speaks some bug-talk and Ron listens with a smile before he talks back in the same tongue even as Kim gets up onto her feet and says loudly, "RON! You had a big roach guarding the house? What were you thinking?"

Ron pets the roach and says, "What? Roachie was more than happy to guard the house from the kids who would trick out house because there was no one home to hand out the candy."

Roachie then says in roach-talk, "I even gave candy to nice trick or treaters while you were gone. It was fun, they thought my costume was really good." to Ron before Ron laughs and pets the roach again even as Kim shivers in disgust at the sight. Ron looks at Kim and says, "Roachie just told me that he answered the door and handed out candy to some of the nicer trick or treaters who seemed to think he was just a really good costume."

Kim shivers at the thought, "You mean he handed out candy to kids? And they didn't realize he wasn't a real one?"

Ron nods and says, "Why not KP? It is Halloween after all. A magical night where just about anything can happen."

Kim says, "I guess so Ron." as she remembers the castle and then says, "I am going to put my candy up in your house and then we can go to Monique's while Roachie stays here."

Ron says, "Be right there Kim! I want to say something to Roachie first!" to Kim's quickly retreating form into the house. He watches her disappear before he grins and leans to whisper in bug-talk, "That was a great job scaring her Roachie, thanks for the help!"

Roachie speaks back in bug-talk, "No problem! It was fun! If you ever need me to do it again, just let me know."

Ron shakes his head and chuckles before speaking in bug-talk, "Sorry, but that was a one-time deal buddy. Just remember this is between you and me ok? Kim would have our heads if she ever found out the truth."

Roachie nods and says in bug-talk, "You got it Ron! Do you want me to stay after you leave? I've been having fun handing out candy."

Ron says, "You can stay but only until my parents get home, then you've got to go home ok?"

Roachie nods as he smiles just as Kim comes back. Then the two of them look at Kim and she says, "Come on Ron, we still have to go to Monique's!"

Ron grabs the two bags of candy and says, "Be right with you Kim!" He dashes into the house with Rufus still eating within his bag of candy. He drops off the two bags in his room, which is right next to Kim's bag of candy before he runs down the stairs and past Roachie who was crawling into the living room where he turns on the TV after hoping on the couch.

Ron shouts to Roachie, "Have fun Roachie!" and he gets an "I will!" in bug-talk as his reply before Ron shuts the door with Kim waiting for him a couple steps away from the door.

Kim looks a little upset at Ron as they walk before she says, "Ron, why didn't you tell me Roachie was in your house? You know how I feel about him."

Ron looks away from Kim and says, "Sorry KP, I guess I forgot while we were talking about... you know, before..."

Kim's expression softens as she understands and says, "I understand Ron..." She reaches out and takes Ron's hand into hers. Ron looks surprised at the gesture and then he smiles, giving her a gentle squeeze, which is returned before they walk like that all the way to Monique's house.

Once they reach Monique's house Kim rings the doorbell and Monique answers it a colored, plastic cup of punch in her other hand. Monique smiles as the scene that she sees before is very much like the one when Kim and Ron saved the world from the Diablos.

Monique sees that Kim's sprite kin costume has been damaged a little as if she'd just had some kind of adventure. She then looks over Ron whose costume looked even more worn with a hole in the knave shirt that looks like she could stick 3 fingers through. She knew she'd get the details of any mission or adventure that those two obviously had later from Kim but for now she was happy that they showed up. She looks down and smiles for a moment as she sees them holding hands and wonders how long they'd been doing that for.

Kim says, "Hi Monique, we're not too late are we?" Ron says, "Did you start the movie yet?"

Monique shakes her head and grabs Kim's free hand before she says, "Come on in you two, the costume contest is about to begin! Kim tightens her grip on Ron's hand as she is dragged in along with Ron and before she knows it she is standing in Monique's backyard with Ron and bunch of others in costume.

Monique grins and says, "Good luck you two" before she runs off to where a Karaoke machine was that was hooked up to some big speakers. She grabs the microphone and says off to her side, "Let's do it Wade!"

Kim and Ron both drop their jaw and say, "WADE?" They both look to where Monique had looked and sure enough, there was Wade in a Wizard's costume just like the one his character wore in the game Everlot. They both look stunned even as Wade smiles and waves "Hey guys, you don't think I'd let you have all the fun do you?"

Wade pushes a few buttons at the controls he's at and gives a thumbs up to Monique who says, "Ok everyone! It is time for the costume party! First prize for the girls is a $50 gift card for Club Banana and for the guys, $50 in cash to use any way they want!"

This gets a loud cheering from everyone and after Monique explains the rules and how they are going get rate who has the best costume with Wade's help. The contest begins with Brick in a ghost football player's costume. Bonnie came as an evil witch, with broomstick and all. Tara came as the catgirl from DarkStalkers. There were a few others with good costumes as well and with each person that got announced, they would get cheers from the others in the party with Wade registering the level of cheering on the Karaoke screen.

When it came to Kim and Ron, they were announced as a 'couple' costume and the resulting cheering was so loud that it was easy to see (or hear) who the winners were going to be.

Monique looks at Wade and says, "I know that this is just a formality but... Wade, who is the winner?"

Wade says, "It was a close one but the winners were Kim and Ron!" He then pushes a button and their faces show up on the screen before it flashes "Winner!" in various colors. Everyone applauds except Bonnie who just storms off into the house, looking very much like an angry witch.

Monique runs up and says while still holding the mic, "To our winners, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!" Which everyone cheers to again before Monique presents them with their prizes. She then covers the mic with a hand and whispers, "I'm happy that you two won..." before she uncovers the mic and says into it, "And now it is time for Movie Fright Night!"

Everyone cheers and heads into the house but the words of the lady at the house and castle continued to run through Kim's mind as she thought about all the stuff that the two of them had done, all the good, all the bad guys that they stopped.

Kim stops just outside the living room where Monique was going to be showing the movie on her living room TV. The sudden stops makes Ron stop just a half step ahead of her since he was still holding her hand and he turns to face Kim.

Ron says, "Kim? Is there something wrong?" He looks at her as if he can sense something but he isn't sure what yet. The moment his eyes meet with hers, he relaxes as he knows that look. It wasn't the look of something wrong, but rather the look she got when she usually figured out something and the result was good. He had seen it in her eyes during a couple of their missions, and again when they stopped Drakken from taking over the world and they went to the prom together. This time he saw it again in her eyes but as when they went to the dance, he hadn't any idea about what it was that Kim had worked through.

Kim pulls Ron a little closer with a shy smile on her face and says, "I finally figured it out Ron. What the lady meant."

In the house but unnoticed by anyone was the old lady from the house as she was in the corner, hidden in the shadows but she still had a good view of Kim and Ron. She thinks, "Ah, I knew you'd figure it out Kim."

Ron looks at Kim and says, "What did you figure out Kim?" and wonders what that look in her eyes was for.

Kim says, "I understand what that woman meant finally. It wasn't until just a moment ago, that I figured out something." She then smiles at Ron and says, "It wasn't until I combined her words with our words at the castle that it came to me."

Ron still looked confused and says, "What came to you KP?" He didn't know why but despite his confusion, he felt calm as he waited for Kim to tell him aloud what he was already guessing in his own heart.

Kim brings her free hand up to lightly run her fingers through the messy hair of his and says, "Ron, what that lady of fate gave us was more valuable than all the candy in the city... Her trick and treat was to get us to open up to each other and help me realize something."

Ron says, "What did she help you realize?" as he leans closer until he can feel her warm breath upon him, and she can feel his.

Kim says softly, but just loud enough to be heard over the noise of the movie that was starting its intro credits, "Ron... you and I are meant to change the world for the better." She smiles as she brushes her lips against his and then says, "And as long as I have you by my side, there will never be anyone who can stop us from making this world a better place."

As soon as she finishes saying that, their lips meet in a very deep and loving kiss with Kim's free hand sliding around to draw him up close, feeling safe in the knowledge that as long as she had Ron. There was nothing that she truly couldn't do. With only Monique, the lady of fate watching with a happy smile at the sight of a perfect pair. Bonnie had also seen them kissing but she got so upset and disgusted that she crushed her cup in her hand, causing it to get her hand wet. Wade watched and smiled as he thought, "Even though that is gross, somehow... right now, it seems right."

After some time like that, Kim and Ron eventually break from their kiss and still holding hands, yet secure in the knowledge that even after they let go, the thread that bound them together in their hearts and souls would forever bind them and help them through whatever they would face in the future.

They sit down to watch the movie on the couch, leaning against each other after having had a tiring night and fall asleep. Sleeping through every scream and jumpy person on the couch with nothing but the smallest hint of a smile on their faces.

**_The End_**

Epilogue:

After the movie, Monique wakes up the sleepy couple and Kim walks Ron to his house where she gives him a tender goodnight kiss. Ron went straight to bed and had happy dreams about the two of them saving the world.

Kim walks home and finds the tweebs already asleep so she takes a few handfuls that she knew her parents would like on a candy dish and after grabbing about six bars for herself, she leaves the rest of her bag outside their bedroom door. She doesn't even bother changing out of her costume as she is still very sleepy and joins Ron in the dreamworld of happily saving the world together.

The oldlady of fate smiles in her home where she'd given Kim and Ron their trick and treat as she says, "That was one of my better Halloweens... I wonder who'll show up next year?" She rubs her hands and grins as her answer appears in her mind before she says, "Oh, they'll be fun... I just love giving couples my special trick and treats."

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you all enjoyed that story! I know I didn't answer all questions but then since when have any of the mysterious things that happen on Halloween done so? I can hear it now... Who was that woman? Where was the castle? Was it Everlot? Who hurt Ron?

I've decided to answer some of them. I'll tell you that the woman is not a character from the KP show. The castle's location was actually in the distant past for the old woman. I had originally imagined her as a young (20's) woman around that time. If it had been Everlot, then Ron wouldn't have had the tear in his clothes when they woke up would they?

As for the costumes... well, I figured that each of the costumes would fit them in some way. Though Tara I had a hard time so I chose a catgirl costume whose name I ironically forgot. Ron liked Kim as a spritekin since even though she had been small she still looked sexy. Ron never did get above Knave in the game since he really didn't have much reason to play after being discovered as a fraud and having no real skills for it anyway. Wade helped with the costumes after Ron came up with the idea so naturally why not be a wizard?

Doh: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoyed this one as well.

qtpie235: As you can see Ron survived. The woman was just some character I came up with to move the story along. While the idea of Ron sending Kim to Everlot and scaring her with a fake scene like that without her knowing that she was really IN the game did occur to me, I felt that too many people would get it and thus seem too unscary. (Plus Kim would have probably beat the crap out of Ron for it later and I didn't want that.)

Warprince2000: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it:)

John Chubb: I hope you liked this chapter and story. I planned to stop at chapter 6 to represent the thriple 6 idea that I was going to name the chapter but I tossed that name out after writing the chapter.

DV Eight: Thanks for the review, nice to know you thought it was creepy.

charizardag: Apparently I was too vague on their costumes. Ron was in his Knave costume from Everlot and Kim was in her Spritekin costume with Rufus in his Tunnel Lord costume (mini sized of course, tho I thought about having Wade make a human-sized suit for him but thought that'd be too silly.)

Harufu: Ron is a slacker, now Kim would have set up such an elaborate scene but he just uses Roachie to scare Kim as his plan all along. So, you were right about the ending being a smack yourself in the face kind of deal. lol!

The Incredible Werekitty: I'm glad you thought it was weird, that's what I was aiming for... lol!

Gundum M: I have no idea what you meant by your review but thanks for one anyway. :)


End file.
